The present invention relates to a new and improved sheet material collating apparatus for use in forming assemblages of sheet material.
A known sheet material collating apparatus includes a conveyor having a plurality of sheet material receiving locations. Hoppers which hold sheet material articles, are provided at spaced apart locations along the sheet material conveyor. A feed drum is associated with each of the hoppers and is operable to sequentially feed sheet material articles from the hoppers onto the sheet material conveyor. Sheet material collating apparatus having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,067; 4,795,144; 5,100,118; and 5,174,559.